


Closing Time

by Ashkah



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Oral, PWP, Possible OOC-ness, first person POV, okay maybe just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new dancer has been hired at Heero's workplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for something called the Shooter's Challenge by a person on Livejournal by the name of fablespinner. For those who aren't familiar, it was a parody challange making fun of the american restaurant Hooters.

I went into work expecting the entertainment to be so-so, the food to be just a bit greasy if not overly so, and for me to waiting tables all day. Just like every other time I came into work. And for the most part, I had been right. I mean, don't get me wrong, for people who come in and sit for a few hours, then leave to not come back til say the next week, the entertainment is the best in the city and the food is delicious, in a non-healthy kind of way. However, when you work here everyday, you just end up getting tired of it after awhile.  
  
Which is why I am particularly happy whenever a new dancer is hired. As a waiter, I'm always on the floor. This, of course, gives me plenty of chances to oogle the said new dancer until I get tired of him as well. After that I just go back to checking out the customers. Yeah, I'm bi.  
  
I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself and describe just where I work. My name is Heero Yuy, 20 years old. I work at a restaurant called Shooters, and have been for about two years. The staff here at Shooters is entirely male. The place was opened by a pair of feminists who felt that they should be able to show off men as much as other people showed off women. It wasn't expected to last very long, but here we are in our 6th year and have yet to see signs of slowing down. It also means that most of our customers are indeed female. If you thought women would the more civil of the two sexes, you are quite wrong. Do you know how many tips I've had slipped down my shorts just because I've walked by a table?  
  
And of course, that brings me to the subject of our uniforms...or lack there of I should say. We are given the choice of two shorts, both spandex, and three shirts, all skin tight. The shirts display our restaurant name and logo and are white, while the shorts are black, the other choice being black with red stripes down the sides. I wear the solid black shorts and the muscle tank. The skin tight Ts are too hot for me, walking all over the building all day, and the midrifts are too revealing for my taste. Yeah, they look good on other co-workers, but I just wouldn't wear them.  
  
So anyway, like I was saying, I expected today to be exactly like every other day as I walked into work. And again, like I said, it was, up until the last couple of hours of my shift, anyway. I had just finished clearing off one of my tables when one of the managers called me over to the employee entrance. There he was talking to a kid I had never seen before. He had long chestnut hair pulled back into a braid and the oddest color of indigo eyes I had ever seen. He looked to be no older then I.  
  
Through the introductions, I learned his name was Duo Maxwell, and was to be one of the new dancers. Interesting. The manager asked me to give my tables over to Gene[1] and show the new kid around the building. Not that there is much to show.  
  
I first led him down to the dancers' pit under the stage, since that would be where he would spend most of his time anyway. I, myself, have only been down here a few times, once when I had been given the tour, and a few times when they hadn't had a closer for a particular night. After showing him the lockers and introducing some of the veteran dancers, I led him back up and into the kitchens. Here I showed him who to go to when you wanted something to eat, that is if you didn't bring your own lunch.  
  
Brent is known as the playboy of the staff. He never wastes time hitting on the new people before anyone else can. At six foot even, I do have to say he is a good looking guy with short, spiky light-blue hair and same colored eyes. He just isn't my type. Apparently I'm not his either. Good thing too, because I didn't like his personality one bit. That's why I brought my lunch to work everyday.  
  
Lastly, I showed Duo around the second floor. Okay so it was more like an indoor balcony, but you get the idea. After that there really wasn't anything else to do, so I sent him back into the pit and went to retrieve my tables back from Starwind. I didn't lay eyes on the kid for the rest of my shift.  
  
*********************  
  
It wasn't until two days later during my lunch period that I finally got to see Duo dance. I had grabbed my homemade salad from the walk-in fridge and went up to the second floor balcony. There was an area there that the managers had set aside for us crew to eat in, though most chose not to. They usually preferred the back kitchen area where they could indulge in rough-housing and heavy-petting without customers seeing. It was fine with me, I preferred the solitude anyway.  
  
I vaguely noticed that a dancer had made his way onto the circular raised platform in the middle of the floor, hence why the second floor is hollow in the middle. I hadn't paid much attention, because honestly, I had almost completely forgotten about the kid, so it didn't cross my mind that it could be him.  
  
I actually have the customers to thank for making me take a good look. A small amount of murmuring had started and then spread through the guests like wildfire. I had intended to just ignore it all, but when the whistling started, my curiosity had become piqued. And then I saw him. From where I was, he looked like just a lithe figure, but that didn't matter. His hair, which I had seen previously bound, hung loose and covered his body like a liquid shield. I envy hair like his. My own short, messy, brown hair I can do nothing with. Though it was the same routine I had seen other dancers use, it seemed completely new when he did it. His body moved and gyrated to the music as if it were composed just for him. And he danced as if unaware that anybody watched.  
  
Then he looked at me. He turned naturally, as if part of the routine, and his violet eye locked with my own Prussian blues. It was only for a second, then he turned away and continued as if nothing happened. However, I kept watching. The music stopped and cued up two other times. After the third song, I realized that my thirty minute lunch break had ended and I still had over half my salad left. As I got up to leave, I saw Brent leaning on the doorframe leading into the kitchens. He didn't notice me though, he was too busy staring at Duo.  
  
I had to go the rest of the day hungry, but I barely even felt it. I was too busy trying to wait tables with another physical function ailing me.  
  
********************  
  
After the little incident during lunch, it seemed that Duo started dancing at one point during every one of my shifts. I began to worship the money aprons that we were required to wear to help us carry things around. It was perfect for hiding the fact that I waited people's tables half the time with a hard on going. Plus, no matter where I had been assigned for the day, he always managed to catch my eye, or at least that's what it looked like. It could have been just me.  
  
I started to believe just that, too, after weeks went by and he never came around me when he wasn't dancing. My imagination must have just gotten the best of me. That thought bothered me because it had never happened before. I'm usually a good judge of people's intentions.  
  
So anyway, having come to that conclusion I was a bit jarred when I looked at the schedule to see who would be closing with me one night some weeks later. When I saw the two names written next to mine, the one thing that ran through my mind was 'Oh joy...', and not in the happy/giddy way either. I didn't mind Duo much, obviously, but Brent was a much different story. I've seen the way he's been looking at Duo and I've also heard the rumors about Brent approaching him a few times. Call me possessive, but I sure as hell didn't want Brent to have Duo.  
  
That's why I made it my personal mission to make sure I knew where Brent was at all times that night. He closed the kitchens, I had the floor, and Duo had the dancers' pit and employee locker room. Brent would have to get past me to get to Duo, and he had another thing coming if he thought I'd let him just walk right on by.  
  
It's quite easy to understand, then, why I certainly wasn't pleased to find myself sitting with him at 3 a.m. in the morning, waiting on Duo to finish his area. It must have been his first time closing, because only one thing could have caused him to take this long. The dancers have this ritual where they skip out on the pre-close when a new guy closes for the first time. It isn't done to be rude or anything, it's just a little initiation they do to say 'Welcome to the team'. All the main positions have their own. In the kitchens, they send the new guy to do things like find dehydrated water, get the special glue that keeps the little seeds on the sandwich buns, mop the freezer, and locate certain size cups that don't exist in the stock room. And those of us that work on the floor?.......well, lets just say that on my first day, I began to think that there had been a 'no tipping' sign posted somewhere that I hadn't located, until I got ready to leave and was presented with a big wad of bills by a co-worker.  
  
As time crept closer to three-thirty, I began to get worried. Even without any pre-close done, it shouldn't have taken him this long to wrap-up. I could tell that Brent was getting a little restless about the time too. Probably missing some party somewhere. Boo hoo.  
  
I got up to make my way down into the pit and noticed that Brent had seen me and had made a move to do the same. I told him that it didn't take two to check up on one person and said that he could go ahead a leave if he wanted. He gave me this odd look which conveyed to me that he wasn't a bit pleased with the suggestion, but didn't try to argue with me about it. He wouldn't have won if he had.  
  
After making sure that Brent drove off, I went in search of Duo. I first looked in the employee locker room because it was top-side, but he wasn't there. It looked clean, though, which told me that if he hadn't just finished, he almost was. So I headed into the dancers' pit via the trap door in the middle of the raised platform. It was faster then the entrance from the locker room, dropping me right onto the warm-up floor. And that's where I found Duo.  
  
The pit was as neat and clean as it could be, and there was no telling for how long it had been that way. However, instead of coming topside when he finished, Duo had laid out one of the mats and started to stretch. He currently sat on the mat with his legs out in a 'V' shape; his arms reaching over his head as he bent as low as he could go while trying to touch the toes on his left foot. His hair hung at his side in the same plait it was in the day I met him. He still wore his uniform of solid black short, shorts and midrift top, which rode up to just below his nipples.  
  
He heard me literally drop in, I chose not to use the latter provided, and looked up at me while never breaking his stretch. It was then that I became sure that I hadn't been imagining things. The bulge in my pants that took me most of the day to get rid of came back faster then a boomerang, and this time I didn't have a money bag to hide it.  
  
The look shown in his indigo eyes could only be described as pure lust. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to let him have me. After all, I am a waiter, and what the 'customer' wants, the 'customer' gets, right?  
  
As if drawn by an invisible force, I walked over to where Duo sat. He raised himself onto his knees as I did so and pulled me down for a very heated kiss. His tongue explored my bottom lip and I parted my mouth so he could slip it inside. As he roamed every crevice of my mouth, I did the same to his, eliciting a moan from him. Finally we had to part for the necessity of air, but our hands refused to remain idle.  
  
My arms found their way around his waste and I closed the distance between us, bringing our erections into contact. The friction was heavenly. Meanwhile, Duo had managed to remove my shirt and started to trail wet kisses and licks down my chest. He pushed me back until I rested in the same position I had found him in, except that I leaned back on my elbows.  
  
He found a nipple and claimed it, licking and nipping it until it pebbled. My moans echoing off the cement walls. He lavished the same attention onto the other nipple and then continued south, stopping at the waistband of my shorts. He took a finger and traced it from the base to the tip of my clothed shaft, resting it on the spot already wet from my pre-cum. His eyes locked with mine and asked the silent question. All I could do was nod my answer, anticipating his next move.  
  
Slowly he removed my shorts, freeing my cock from its spandex prison. He then lowered his head and his tongue darted out, following the same path his finger had just taken. His lips sealed around the tip of my cock and his tongue swirled around the head twice as he sucked in painfully slow. Gasping, I buried my hand in his hair and tried desperately to thrust into his mouth. His hands gripped my hips to keep me from moving and he began to bob his head.  
  
If you were to ever ask me what I thought was the most talented part of Duo's body, I wouldn't hesitate before answering his mouth. It had solicited so many gasps and moans from me already, and what it was doing to me now topped them all. Unfortunately, I knew that if we kept this up much longer, I wouldn't last, so I pulled myself out of his mouth and got up to find something to act as lube. He didn't protest, signaling that he wanted the same thing I did.  
  
I located a small tube of hand cream in one of the vanity dressers lining the far wall and turned to find that Duo had shed his clothing and now waited for me on his back with his legs bent at the knees and arms resting above his head; his arousal standing straight for me like a wet dream. I knelt down between his legs and leaned in to kiss him while I coated one finger and began to prepare him.  
  
After getting to the point where I had three fingers in him, I shifted them, searching for the one spot I knew would make him scream for me. When I hit it, Duo didn't disappoint me. I thrust my fingers into him a few more times before pulling them out and replacing them with my own thoroughly lubricated erection. He felt so tight wrapped around me. It took all my strength to keep from pounding into him while he adjusted to my width. He flexed his inner muscles to let me know he was ready and I started to move. I was slow at first, but soon we had worked our way into a frenzied rhythm. I hit his 'g'-spot every time as I sent us both closer to soaring through oblivion. His screams echoing and mingling with my own grunts and moans.  
  
He reached down between us and took hold of his cock, pumping it in time to my thrusts. Five seconds later, he shouted my name and came all over his stomach and hand. That did it for me. When his inner walls clamped down on my shaft, I pumped two more times, then spilled my seed into his channel, arching my back and screaming his own name as he had mine.  
  
We laid there for awhile in each other's arms, neither one of us wanting to move from that spot. However, it was getting close to dawn and we needed to clean up and leave before anyone realized that our cars still sat in the parking lot. I gave him one last kiss and then released my soft shaft from his body. I helped him up and we finished closing, making sure to lock up behind us.  
  
********************  
  
I went into work expecting the entertainment to be riveting, the food to be just a bit greasy if not overly so, and for me to waiting tables all day while watching Duo dance. Just like every other time I came into work. And I was right. Duo and I both put in schedule changes a couple of days after that night. We now close the same nights, five nights a week. Late hours, true, but we don't mind.  
  
Are you wondering what happened with Brent? Well, the same day we put in the requests, he tried asking Duo out again. He wouldn't quit pestering him even after Duo flatly refused him, and so, Duo turned around and decked him one. Duo brings his own lunch too now. Plus, as if the swollen jaw wasn't bad enough, I threw in a shiner to boot, just out of principle. It's a good thing Brent works in the kitchens. I don't think management would have been too pleased to have him waiting tables with that jaw and black eye. I think he got the message because he hasn't so much as brush by Duo since. All the better for him.  
  
  
~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This refernces Gene Starwind from the series Outlaw Star. The challenge this was written for was decidedly series non-specific, which meant meshing characters from more than one series was considered okay. I happened to like Gene at the time.


End file.
